galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Galactic Market
Item "A little known fact but this is the core reason why Sobody had no problems selling this idea to his people" Comment The Milky Way might be incredibly dominated by the Union (and a quickly growing presence in Andromeda) but the Golden knew of the Ancient Gates and maintained trade contacts far outside the Union. The Union might be the single biggest potential market but I would still expect the total volume of trade outside the Union to dwarf that inside. So I'm just not sure that this is reason enough for the Golden populace to be happy about giving up the neutrality that had served them so well. SoronelHaetir (talk) 16:01, March 15, 2014 (UTC) The Golden- and their reason Of course Sobody's main reason was to ring in a new age for the Golden. He argued that Golden should have the choice of being something else than a merchant. That they should not be ruled by one being. He questioned the reason for being a leader soley based on birth and heritage. This coming from the leader himself could cause serious civil unrest and problems. The Golden live that way for a very long time and the chances are not based on social neccesities or unhappy people. Sobody has not affected this change over night, but working towards it for centuries. But to make the final step and sell the idea to his people he has to make it attractive. Golden live for profit, trade and more trade. True the Golden trade and facilitate trade outside the Union, and via their knowledge of the Ancient Gates they established Bazaars over the entire Local Group, but there is little communication (by courier ship alone) But maybe the best real world example of Sobodies decission is Swizerland. Synonymous with neutrality they decided to remain neutral and do not become a part of the EU. Contraire to the common believe that Swizerland's economy is based on banks and watches.It is actually agriculture and food products that is the main part. Now excluded from the common market. Their farmers have a very hard timeto compete with the european subsidized products. Swiss milk and milk products used to be among their top export items and contributed a significant portion to their GDP. The export of agricultural products has been reduced significantly. Due to the lack of natural resources and compareably very little producing industries. (The Swiss watches for example are famous and expensive but account for less than 2% of the Swiss GDP) Chocolate, Swiss Army Knifes and a small host of speciality products are also no longer as profitable and revenue creating as they were) The Swiss suffers more than bigger countries in terms of Cheap imitations that saturate the export market) Now of course there are a myriad other factors, reasons etc.This is an oversimplification meant as a thought model (and my idea forSobody and the Golden) Now imagine if 80% of the world runs under one government, one currency and affects its own trade. And what is left are small countries with independent markets, no unity a million of trade restrictions and not much spending power, the Swiss would very fast become bancrupt. (I am not talking about historical, political paralells and do not say the EU is working...but in general terms) Now the Golden have Bazaars in other Galaxies and mostly facilitate the trade between other parties (providing a service) but their core place is the M-0 Galaxy . And all the wares and products traded between non union societies amounts to a small percentage of what the Union does. The easy access to the XChange and a unified stable currency along with instantaneous communication makes the idea of having unrestricted access to that market a very attractive one to a merchant. The expected profits are much higher than those gained as independent trader. The careful grown mantle of Neutrality is primarily for protection. As advanced and well engineered Golden spheres are. They are out numbered. Golden sheres could keep a Bazaar reasonably well protected against pirates and the like, but would fail if the Togar, one of the bigger GC members attack) Another reason is of course the Unification of the Dai under Cam Elf Na.While Erica got details on it while being on Bhrama,Union Intel had other Intel to confirm that. The Dai are starting to unite ever since Har-Hi's father decided to join the Union (He and many others) The Golden trade in information too, the reports of many convoy leaders, freighter captains, trade missions reach them . The idea of a Dai Mega clan (who cares little about any neutrality) attacking bazaars was a frightening one and another reason Sobody could convince his people. But the idea of trading within the biggest market in the known universe was easily understood and accepted by most Golden. VR And one Dai Clan might not succeed, but the news of Cam Elf Na uniting 2000 clans Okay, saying that most of the Golden are in reality in M0 makes the rest make sense. I had been under the impression that they were very dispersed (in terms of population) rather than being mostly clumped but with more-or-less outposts spread around. On the other hand, just because the Golden join the Union doesn't really mean they need to quit doing most of what they do. They already didn't tolerate slave trade. Removing non-Union MilTech probably wouldn't be that much of a bother (especially since the Union could and almost assuredly would outbid anyone else for non-Union military items that the Union would prefer to see not proliferate, things like the bio-weapon that Swift was planning on using against what he thought to be the Silver Streak). And I see purchasing those items as a preferable solution from the Union standpoint because if people know there is a ready buyer who will pay fair value they are much more likely to turn it in, and I see that being a highly desired outcome from the Union standpoint. Especially as the cost of buying those items would be negligible from the standpoint of the Union government. SoronelHaetir (talk) 19:51, March 15, 2014 (UTC)